


A Blind Man's Mistake

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blind Kanan Jarrus, Blindness, Eye Trauma, F/M, Force Visions, Gen, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Kanan has PTSD, Malachor, Minor Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Post-Malachor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Season 3 (Rebels), Sabine Wren Needs a Hug, Scars, Space Dad Kanan Jarrus, The Force, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Kanan has not moved on from Malachor and ends up attacking one of his own without realizing it.





	A Blind Man's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little headcanon for pre-season 3 of Rebels.

"Hera? Hera where are-?" Kanan's question was interrupted when his foot smacked into the gun turret's ladder, he grunted and rubbed at the foot to ease it. Great... He knew his blindness would be difficult, but he didn't know it'd be this hard. His head whipped over when he heard the door to Sabine's room open, then he remembered... His sight was gone. He'd never see the Mandalorian's art again, never get to appreciate the beauty of it, or her talent.

Kanan sniffed the air and grimaced when he smelled the spray paint, immediately assuming Sabine had just finished spray painting her room or her armor. That was when he felt something somewhat round press into his outstretched hand, he pursed his lip and felt the object, it felt almost like a blast shield... Like the ones at the Jedi Temple, was that what Sabine was working on?

Kanan smiled slightly after Sabine grabbed his arm, dragging the blind man towards the common area. His hand almost instinctively went to his jaw, as if he were about to give his opinion on Sabine's latest piece. Kanan was almost surprised to feel hair along his face, since when did he have a full beard? It was only a month since Malachor. His damaged eyes closed slowly when he felt hands begin working on the bandages over his eyes, the scar stung greatly, just the feeling of the air coming from the open cargo ramp... Kanan tensed slightly when he heard a rustle behind him, he felt hands grab his hair and begin twisting it into a ponytail, when did he start wearing his hair down?

After a while he noticed that Sabine hadn't said a word... He hissed in sudden pain when he felt Kolto start being spread over the scars, his mind flashed to Malachor. The red blade... Red... Red... **RED!** Kanan began rubbing furiously at his eyelids, feeling someone grab his arm to pull his hand away. No... No...

"NO!" He shouted desperately, Force pushing whoever it was away. His face suddenly twisted when he heard the sound of someone slamming into a bulkhead with a groan of pain, the groan sounded strangely- Sabine! He... just attacked her.

"Sabine I- Sabine? Sabine wait! I didn't- Sabine!" Kanan shouted after her, listening as the door to Sabine's room shut aggressively.

"I'm sorry..."


End file.
